Heroes of the Cartoon Network
by BenjaminDJ
Summary: The heroes of all of your favourite Cartoon Network shows are sucked into a portal by the unity of all of the evil masterminds of their homes. They must band together to stop the evil threat from destroying the Cartoon Network continuities, and also stop Elmore, Porkbelly, and Regularville from being invaded by Mutant Fridge minions!
1. Before the Portal

**As this fan fiction website won't let me have crossovers of more than two shows, I chose the two that I found the quickest. This crossover is about The Amazing World of Gumball, Regular Show, and Johnny Test, all of my fave CN shows. Not Adventure Time. Don't like it. Now please, Adventure Time fans, please don't comment saying how crazy I am for not liking the show.**

* * *

"I'm soooooo bored!" moaned an eleven-year-old flame-headed kid called Johnny Test as he bounced a ping-pong ball. His talking dog Dukey was resting next to Johnny's bed.

"It _is _a shame that your sisters won't let us into your lab..." Dukey replied.

Johnny laughed at the memory of how he and Dukey had pressed a button that was labelled _JOHNNY DON'T PRESS THIS BUTTON _which caused the house's roof to explode.

"We've got to find out what Susan and Mary are making! I know it's got to be awesome because everything they make is awesome and with all of their other inventions they don't lock me out because the house explodes as somehow it's always rebuild and..." Johnny started, but his face began going purple, so Dukey shook him and interrupted Johnny's incredibly long sentence.

Dukey made sure that Johnny had regained his breath before saying: "I think what you're trying to say, Johnny is... TO THE LAB!"

* * *

"How's it going, Gumball? Over." Darwin spoke into his walkie-talkie while holding onto a rope that was tied to his best friend Gumball.

"Fine. Lower it down more, Darwin. Over." Gumball replied.

Gumball was hanging in midair over their sleeping pink-rabbit father, who was drooling like usual, and holding a slice of pizza in his hand. It was all that was left of the most important relic in the world which Gumball and Darwin had ordered from the internet: _The World's Biggest Pizza_.

Darwin began lowering Gumball some more.

"Careful! We don't want to land on him! Over." Gumball said.

"Here? Over."

"Perfect! Now let go of your walkie-talkie and pick up the metal disk!" Gumball explained.

Darwin did as instructed and threw a metal disk down to Gumball. It landed on his head and nearly bounced into their father's wide-open mouth, but Gumball caught it.

"Maybe a little less close, next time, Darwin? Over."

Gumball placed the metal disk deep inside the slice of pizza.

"Okay, Darwin. Up we go! Over." Gumball said.

Darwin began pulling Gumball up until he was standing next to him on top of the wardrobe by the sofa their father was sleeping on.

"Do you have the magnet?" Gumball asked.

"Check!" Darwin replied.

"Help me attach it to the rope and prepare for lowering." Gumball said.

The two friends lowered the magnet, which picked up the metal disk along with the pizza, and soon, Gumball and Darwin were munching away at a slice of _The World's Biggest Pizza_. They're mother had cooked a bigger one, so it was a bit of a rip-off.

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby slowly sulked over to the garage. It was once again their job to do the most boring thing of the preparation of Benson's birthday party.

"You know, Mordecai, I'm starting to think that nobody trusts us around here." Rigby said.

"You think?" Mordecai grumbled. "Everything we do is either set up the chairs and tables or drive a bus... and we can't even do that without unleashing the Destroyer of Worlds or Night Owl!"

"You saying that we're not very reliable?" Rigby asked.

"What do _you _think, Rigby?" Mordecai asked.

The two friends opened the door into the chair room and sat down.

"Hey, well at least the Destroy of Worlds' game console has been destroyed." Rigby said.

"Night Owl's still out there." Mordecai replied. "Anyway, let's get back to work, because we don't want to get fired or just shouted at by Benson."

But Rigby had disappeared.

"Rigby?" Mordecai asked. "Where are you Rigby?"

"Over here!"

Mordecai walked over to his friend who was standing by a large object covered by a white mattress. There was a piece of paper with writing on it. Mordecai picked it up and read out loud: "Mordecai and Rigby, please press the big red button on this device. Signed by _Bensom_."

"Bensom?" Rigby asked. "All of a sudden, Benson can't spell his own name anymore?"

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this, Rigby. Whatever you do, don't -"

But Rigby had removed the mattress to reveal a huge device with a pointy camera aiming at the two friends. Before Mordecai could stop him, Rigby pressed the red button, and then, a red beam zapped them both, and everything went black.

* * *

Johnny Test and Dukey crawled through the air vents above his sister's lab. Through the slits in the metal Johnny could see that his sisters were building some sort of projector.

"Cool. Please make it send us to some other dimension. Please make it send us to some other dimension." Johnny whispered.

"Careful what you wish for, Johnny. It might send us to a world full of dinosaurs and robotic owls that all they want to do is kill us." Dukey said.

"I doubt it. Susan and Mary don't do stuff that dangerous." Johnny said.

"Because out of all the experience we've had, you still believe that." Dukey replied.

"You're so paranoid, Dukey. I bet that right now you're thinking that Susan and Mary are going to shoot us out of the air vents!" Johnny quietly laughed.

Blam! A green laser beam struck the air vents and Johnny and Dukey fell to the floor of the lab. Mary was holding the blaster that had shot Johnny and Dukey. Susan was holding a Johnny Coupon.

"It's about time, little brother. Here, we still have one Johnny Coupon left for a free experiment!" Susan said.

"So we're going to send you to a dimension full of dinosaurs and robotic owls!" Mary said.

"Great..." Johnny said.

"We're just joking, Johnny. We just want you to come in and out of our new portal. It's supposed to send into the future or into an alternate present." Susan explained.

Before Johnny could protest, Mary had pressed the button and a portal opened. Immediately it began sucking everything into it. Johnny, Dukey, Susan, and Mary had to hold on to the walls to avoid being sucked inside.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Dukey asked.

"No!" Mary screamed as she and Susan were sucked inside.

"Susan! Mary!" Johnny called out to them, and then turned to Dukey. "Come on, dog, we have to get them back."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea -" Dukey began, but Johnny had grabbed him and they whirled into the portal.

* * *

After finishing the slice of _The World's Biggest Pizza_, Gumball and Darwin climbed down from the wardrobe just when the doorbell rung. Their father sprang up immediately shouting "I'VE GOT IT!" before discovering that his pizza had been stolen. But it didn't stop him from running to the door and retrieving the small package from their postman.

"What is it, Mr Dad?" Darwin asked.

"You'll see when I open it." Richard, their Dad, said. "And is it me or did the postman look very reptile-ish today? Oh well!"

Richard began tearing at the package and revealed a jar of radiating-green jelly.

"Are you sure that's safe to eat, Dad?" Gumball asked, revolted.

"Of course!" Richard grumbled, not noticing the ticket that said that the jelly had expired in 1798.

Richard took it over to the fridge and shoved it inside. Just then, the fridge exploded into a giant portal, sucking Gumball and Darwin inside.

"Children!" Richard shouted, but the portal closed. His sons and the fridge had disappeared.

"No!" Richard shouted at the world. "I was reserving a precious chicken leg in there!"

And Richard wept for the rest of the minute, before remembering that he had a chocolate bar hidden in his bedroom wardrobe.


	2. What's Going On Here?

"Oh, my head..." Darwin muttered as he finally opened his eyes. He was in his house, right where he had been before he blacked out. But then he remembered. He and Gumball had been sucked into a giant portal in the fridge, however it seemed like a dream now. But how had Darwin slept on the floor next to the fridge?

But wait! Where was the fridge?

All that was left of it were a couple of torn wires that had been attached earlier, but now the fridge had vanished. Confused, Darwin turned around to see Gumball unconscious as well.

_So it wasn't a dream! Everything was real! _Darwin thought, and then grabbed Gumball by the shoulders and shook him yelling: "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Finally, Gumball came around, coughing, and then looking around.

"Darwin, what's going on here?" Gumball asked.

* * *

The blinding light finally woke Johnny. It was so bright that Johnny Test had to put his hands over his eyes, but he finally got used to it so stood up. He was in his sisters' lab, yet there were no machines, no teleporters, no Bling-Bling Blasters, no nothing. Not even his sisters.

But even though the lab was empty, it was still damaged beyond repair. It seemed that the ceiling was about to collapse on top of Johnny and Dukey.

_I have to find Susan and Mary! They'll know how to get us out of here! _Johnny thought. _But what if this _is _here. What if this isn't a new dimension with dinosaurs and robotic owls?_

Johnny turned around and saw that Dukey had been lying unconscious all the time. Johnny poked him in the neck. Dukey started coughing and shaking until he finally sprang up.

"Don't do that _ever _again, Johnny!" Dukey said, and then looked around. "Johnny, what's going on here?"

* * *

Rigby woke up with a headache. Getting up, he saw that everything was the same it was, except for all of the chairs were missing and the red-button device seemed to have vanished. Rigby looked around for any traces of it, and found the note that _Bensom _had left.

_Then Benson says that he's smarter than us, and now he can't even spell his name right! _Rigby thought, laughing.

Rigby read the letter again. _Mordecai and Rigby, please press the big red button on this device. Bensom._

"Maybe Benson planned this, thinking that it would zap us into millions of pieces so he didn't have to fire us because we would never leave him in piece after he would because that's just what Mordecai and I would do if Benson fired us and we would be shouting his name at him like "_Bensom, Bensom, Bensom_!" so as he doesn't want that he decided to zap us all!" Rigby said, panting when he finished.

Rigby turned around and saw Mordecai unconscious on the floor, thinking he was dead.

"Mordecai!" Rigby shouted, and ran for the door. "I need an ambulance! Urgent!"

But when he tried to open the door, it was locked.

Rigby cursed at the sky screaming: "No! No! How could you do this to me?"

"Rigby, what's going on here?" Mordecai asked.

* * *

Darwin hugged his best friend, seeing him wake up. "We stole a slice of Mr Dad's pizza and then the reptile-ish postman gave Mr Dad a package which was neon-green jelly which he put in the fridge and then the fridge exploded into a giant portal and we were sucked in and now we're here and the fridge has been stolen!"

"Calm down, buddy." Gumball said, patting his friend on the head. "Now here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna find Mom and Dad, who are probably upstairs, and we're gonna tell them that we were sucked into a fridge portal after Dad bought an evil jelly. And their gonna find the fridge, which is probably in the basement and their gonna take care of all those mutant foods behind you."

Darwin immediately turned around and screamed. Dozens of zombie carrots and broccoli were walking towards them.

Gumball screamed as well. "Come on, Darwin, let's get Mom and Dad!"

The two friends ran up the stairs, but a giant zombie bread-loaf stood in their way. Gumball and Darwin screamed again. Suddenly, Gumball felt that his heart was racing too fast.

"Darwin, I'm having a heart attack!" Gumball screamed, but before Darwin could do anything, Gumball's eyes turned a yellowish orange and Gumball started running around the house at hyper-speed, destroying all of the mutant fridge zombies.

"How did you do that, Gumball?" Darwin asked.

"To be honest with you, Darwin..." Gumball panted. "I have _no _idea."

* * *

Johnny Test and Dukey were continuously typing different passwords into the lab's door, but it wouldn't open, not even to ones about Gill.

"Johnny, I don't think we can open the door." Dukey explained.

"You think, dog?" Johnny shouted. "Now we're trapped in here forever and it's all MY fault for giving Susan and Mary my Johnny Coupons!"

"There must be some way out of here, Johnny..." Dukey sighed.

"Of course there is!" an idea came into Johnny's head. "We go out the same way we came in!"

"Through the air vents?" Dukey asked. "How are we going to get up there?"

"Easy. All we have to do is make a mountain of all of the destroyed stuff around us!" Johnny explained. "You see, Dukey? I _am _smarter than Susan and Mary!"

"I think they would've come up with that earlier..." Dukey muttered.

Johnny ignored him and started moving destroyed equipment and pipes underneath the air vents. After a long time of rummaging for parts, the mountain of rubbish was finally tall enough for Johnny and Dukey to enter the air vents, as the hole was still there.

"Come on, Dukey." Johnny helped Dukey up into the air vents. "Now all we have to is-"

"Johnny! Look out!" Dukey screamed.

But it was too late. Johnny was struck by a lightning-speed zombie biscuit.

"Where did _that _come from?" Johnny asked, after peeling his face off of the metal surface.

"Who cares about _that_?" Dukey screamed. "We have to get out of here!"

"We have to go the other way, Dukey! There might be more zombie biscuits on the other side."

"You're right." Dukey said. "Now how do we get rid of that biscuit?"

"By eating it?" Johnny asked.

"No... by smashing it!" Dukey grabbed a loose plate of the air vent and when the biscuit came at Johnny again, Dukey gave it a giant slam and the biscuit exploded into crumbs.

Dukey dropped the plate and started crawling. "Now let's go!"

* * *

"We have to find a way out of here, Mordecai!" Rigby explained everything about how they were blasted by Benson's killer-laser and that the door was locked.

"I still don't believe that Benson tried to zap us. I don't even believe that Benson wrote that note. He's smarter than that." Mordecai explained.

"Who cares about who wrote the stupid note!" Rigby shouted. "We have to get out of here before Benson fires us!"

"Is that what you're worried about? If we can't get out and nobody heard you screaming, then aren't you worried about starving to death?"

"Nah, I ate ten packets of French fries before I came to work today." Rigby explained.

"Well, what about me?" Mordecai asked.

"If you're hungry, then that's your problem." Rigby said.

"Then I'll eat _you _when I'm hungry." Mordecai said.

Rigby ran over to the door and screamed: "Let us out! Let us out!"

"It's no use, nobody can hear-" Mordecai started.

But then the door was smashed open, sending Rigby unconscious to the floor.

"Rigby! No!" Mordecai shouted, and then turned to the one who had smashed the door on his best friend. It was a giant zombie bread-loaf. "Er... Hello?"

The zombie bread-loaf gave Mordecai a giant kick, sending him next to Rigby. Then Mordecai saw a tennis ball gun, and picked it up and aimed at the bread-loaf.

"Time for you to go back to the fridge you came from!" Mordecai fired hundreds of tennis balls, shouting: "FOR RIGBY!"

The bread-loaf zombie disintegrated into crumbs. Mordecai kicked them and then put the gun across his back after reading its label. _UNLIMITED TENNIS BALLS_. Mordecai then picked Rigby up in his arms and walked out of the smashed-open door.


End file.
